Isaac Montgomery
Personality He is cold on the outside and warm on the inside. The wars have made him a relentless killer who shows no remorse if his actions cause deaths. History It was 1923, a dark cold and lonely night. Jackie was alone at the diner and she noticed a very handsome man walk in. She seductavly winked at him and he came over and sat down talking to her. They talked for hours and she found out his name was Danial. They hit it off and had a one night stand. The next morning Danial was gone but he had left a note. She read it and found out that he was actually Hades and that he had to leave because he was needed in the Underworld. She later found out she was pregnant and gave birth to a handsome young baby boy 9 months later. Fast forward 9 years and you can see that he was a lonely young man. Jackie was never home as she was a somewhat wealthy home seller and would often have long nights instantly going to bed when she came home. She hired a 24/7 nanny to help Isaac with homework and feed him. When he turned 11 he finally found someone he'd think would be a good friend. She said her name was Anna and they would often hang out after that. When he was 13 he was hanging out with Anna in his room and all the sudden a harpy bust through the window. Anna pulled a bow and arrow out of her bookbag all the sudden and eventually killed it. She told Isaac how she was really a Satyr and he was a Child of Hades. Isaac believed her but was hurt how she couldn't tell him this so he kicked her out. Every so often a monster would attack but Anna would kill it before it could cause serious damage. She would follow him even though he didn't want her around anymore just to make sure he was ok. After 5 years of that America joined the war which was World War 2. Isaac was drafted and fought in Germany. After many wounds and many battles Isaac eventually began to look more and more grotesque due to his injuries. Eventually he ran out of his luck and he was extremely injured by a building collapsing on him. This was caused by a German Mortor crew getting his position. Dionysus looked down upon him and took human form of a German woman running to his side. She looked around and saw his dead squad around him. She looked down at him and a tear fell down. She told him how she was a Goddess and would save him if he would help her from now on and would come to a camp. In his state of shock he believed anything so he said yes. She pushed all the blocks off of him and healed all his wounds. He was now a Wine Spirit. He carried on in the war winning several medals for fighting and saving his allies fearlessly. He constantly gave other people the credit being as humble as he was. At the end of the war he came to camp and was constantly questioned for his appearance and scars. He got tired of it and left when the Vietnam War began. Dionysus requested that he came back but he refused. He finished the war with several more medals adding to his large collection and again gave other people credit. When he came back to camp Dionysus told him that she never wanted him to risk himself like that again and wished for him to stay at camp. He agreed and has been at camp for 1 month now. Tumblr mh0ubhBeXL1qfszb5o1 500.gif Tumblr m9dy0yyRoB1qcthzao1 r2 500.gif Tumblr m4a6fslneD1qbvovho1 500.gif Powers *They can tell what any type of wine is *They generally have a taste for wine and partying. *They have the ability to create ropes of grape vines which can be used for a multitude of purposes. *They have the ability to force a state of mild drunkenness on another person for a short time. *They can turn water into wine *They have an innate partial resistance to the effects of alcohol. *As they are nymphs they do not age, remaining eternally young. *They have a telepathic/empathetic connection with nature and other nymphs *They have the ability to go into a drunken state where they become unpredictable and are near impossible to hit with an attack. Relationships Category:Characters Category:Wine Spirits Category:Male Category:Zer0TheNinja Category:Houtarou Oreki Category:Former Demigods Category:Children of Hades Category:Birth Year Unknown Category:Death Year Unknown Category:Isaac Category:Montgomery